This invention relates to a releasable ski pole strap and, more particularly, to the combination of a glove and ski pole strap in which the strap is affixed to the glove for normal use, but can be easily releasable in the event of an emergency, such as the ski pole becoming jammed in an object.
One of the most popular winter sports is skiing. In order to enjoy this sport it is necessary that the user have both skis and ski poles. The ski poles are used to assist the skier in skiing down the hill. In the event that a ski pole is lost during a ski run, there can be substantial danger to the skier because of the loss of control afforded by the poles. Thus, straps have been used with ski poles which can be wrapped around the wrist or glove of the skier to prevent the pole from becoming lost.
However, by using a conventional ski strap around the hand or glove, an additional danger is present. In certain instances it is possible for the bottom of the ski pole to become jammed between two rocks or trees or the like. If this happens while the skier is coming down the mountain at many tens of miles an hour, the jammed pole with the strap around the glove can cause serious injury to the skier's arm.
It would be desirable if a ski strap could be developed which is affixed to the pole and the skier's hand or glove so that the pole cannot be easily dislodged from the skier's immediate area, but which in certain emergency situations will automatically become dislodged to prevent serious injury to the skier's arm.